


Desconocido

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ChicoxSimbionte(?), Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Relationships, Male-Symbiote, Multi, Other, RelacionesHeterosexuales, RelacionesHomosexuales(?), Romance, SemiAU, Yaoi(?), drabble(?), postmovie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La Tierra es un lugar hermoso y lleno de vida con experiencias nuevas, fascinantes y a la vez conocidas pero con otras que debera resolver por cuenta propia.





	Desconocido

**Esta historia es completa y absolutamente dedicada a mi mejor amiga, hermana gemela de otra vida.**

**¡TE CULPO A TI DESGRACIADA POR SHIPPEAR ESTO!**

**¡ES TU CULPA #$%"#"#"!**

**¡ESTAS LEYENDELO!**

**¡TU CULPA!**

**¡#$% &%/%&#$"!**

**Jajajaja, no la verdad no.**

**Esta película debería venir con la advertencia en letras muy grandes.**

**ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, MUCHO MEJOR QUE TITANIC**

**¿No creen?**

**Y a partir de este momento no me hago responsable de nada…**

**¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!**

**Los personajes de VENOM son propiedad de MARVEL y creación de Stan Lee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saberse vivo, pero no lo que es o si es un qué.

Nada de eso importa.

Quizás…

Tiene un nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Es desconocido, pero ahí está.

VENOM.

Parte de un escuadrón simbionte que sirven a un solo propósito. Búsqueda y reconocimiento de espacios aptos para la sobrevivencia de su especie.

Aquellos seres con cuerpos habitables envestidos de grandes ropas blancas.

\- Comenzamos – piensa para sí mismo, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, toman control de ellos y su extraña máquina.

Es el fin de los seres de carne, pero… un inicio para la raza simbionte.

Un destino que ni el propio VENOM vislumbraba más allá de comer o morir.

* * *

 

Y aquí esta, aprendiendo sobre la Tierra, sus costumbres y que no todo puede comerse por más delicioso que se vea.

La mayor parte de sus conocimientos provienen de "él", aunque cosas como la moral y ética, son un campo inexplorado en que el simbionte necesita entender.

Aunque hay algo "extraño" últimamente, no como Eddie muriendo otra vez por no alimentarlo, tiene la suficiente cantidad de nutrientes para solo disfrutar de los bocadillos comunes de ladrones o idiotas como el vecino guitarrista que irritan a su portador.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ella? – pregunta al regreso de un trabajo de Eddie. Extrañado por la pregunta, Brock se detiene de beber su humeante café, reflexionando un momento hasta negar con su cabeza – La extrañas Eddie.

\- No es así – dice con una ligera sonrisa y mirando el paisaje en la ventana de su departamento – Y es mejor de esa manera. – repite, dando otro sorbo a la bebida caliente intentando terminar la conversación.

Es una completa mentira, VENOM lo sabe, conoce TODO de Eddie, no puede ocultarle nada y menos esos anhelos e impulsos reproductivos por la humana Anne Weying.

Comparten un cuerpo por tanto, él también comprende a Eddie, quiere a Anne con ellos.

Aunque ahí es donde todo se torna extraño, sabe que Anne les pertenece pero, ¿Anne sabe que Eddie solo le pertenece a él?

Porque ellos son iguales, comparten un mismo cuerpo y mente, vivir el uno sin el otro significaría la muerte.

Y sobre todo ello, Eddie Brock es la razón para salvar la Tierra y continuar viviendo en esta.

\- ¿VENOM? – el silencio poco común del simbionte llama su atención, repitiendo su nombre un par de veces, hasta que opta por su "apodo especial" - ¡Parasito!, ¿sigues dentro?

\- ¡NO SOY UN PARASITO! – reclama molesto, tomando forma corpórea y encarando a un divertido Brock - ¡PIDEME DISCULPAS!

\- Sabes que es una forma "linda" de decirte – explica tranquilamente, llevando su taza al lavaplatos. Tan simple alterar a un extraterrestre potencialmente peligroso como a un adolescente, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer – Ok, ok. Lo siento

Para ambos eso está bien, porque el destino así quiso que sus caminos se cruzaran, un reportero curioso y un explorador simbionte.

Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, se pertenecen.

Y probablemente solo uno de ellos lo sepa, sin comprender totalmente que esa necesidad de posesión es un "algo" conocido como amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Lo sé, lo se… ¿Qué carajos acaban de leer?**

**La verdad ni yo sé que p#$%%# les escribí, enserio que no.**

**Todo lo que puedo explicar es que fue culpa de la película.**

**No me conozco toda la historia de VENOM más allá de lo proporcionado por las series de televisión (caricaturas) que vi en mi infancia.**

**Así que, sorry.**

**Yo me especializo en anime/manga**

**Bien, eso es todo y hasta la próxima, pero…**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
